Seigaku: La proxima generacion
by Kuroidono1
Summary: capítulo 5: 31 de octubre...ok, gracias por los reviews y sin embargo SIGUE SIENDO PATÉTICO...es que no sé, siento que a mi historia le falta vida, pero haré mi esfuerzo..ok. Horio ayuda a Ryoma con Skauno pero ¿Ryoma invitará a Sakuno al baile?
1. Primer día

_**SEIGAKU LA PRÓXIMA GENERACIÓN**_

Nota: no sé si Seigaku tenga preparatoria, sin embargo, prefiero darle en que sí hay, o si no, no tendría caso mi historia. Gracias por su comprensión...

Capítulo 1: Primer día.

Lunes a primera hora; Sakuno se había levantado temprano pero no por el despertador, sino que ese día, cursaría primer año de preparatoria de Seigaku. Era extraño nombrar el nombre de su escuela. Bueno, ella se había mudado por 2 años consecutivos cuando estaba en secundaria y todo por el trabajo de sus padres. Sin embargo su madre había mencionado que en el lugar donde radicaban no era de su agrado, avisó que regresaban a Japón.

Eso puso feliz por un instante a Sakuno, ya que volvería a ver a sus amigos, a Tomoka y por su puesto, al chico a quien por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era 'amar a una persona'. Se detuvo mientras tomaba una ducha abriendo los ojos de par en par: "amar...a...una persona...amarla..." se repitió muchas veces en su mente. Y no es que fuera demasiado pronto ni tarde para decirlo, pero el solo hecho de mencionarlo, lo hacía sonar en tono comprometedor. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espina dorsal haciendo que reaccionara nuevamente de que tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Salió con una toalla enrollada por su cuerpo mojado, su cabellera la cepillaba con un peine que estaba cerca y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Al entrar a su pieza, notó que en su cama había colocado su uniforme de preparatoria...cerró los ojos mientras recordaba que en primero de secundaria, había ansiado usar ese uniforme. ¿Motivo, razón o circunstancia?...pues...ninguna. Sólo le gustaba. Tal vez por que ya era de una manera muy diferente a las demás escuelas. Una falda de tablones de cuadros color beigey de líneas negras con marrón, con una blusa de botones manga larga blanca y un suéter ligero encima color negro, para finalizar con una corbata marrón y por último unos zapatos negros con calcetas blancas.

.- El desayuno está listo.- gritó una voz desde el piso de abajo y se apresuró a colocarse lo último del uniforme, bueno, no era parte del uniforme, sin embargo le dio como el toque final, que era dejar su cabellera (que llegaba a la altura del pecho) suelta, algunos mechones se le colocaban al frente, ya que estaba en capas y ponerse una boina blanca.

Bajó apresuradamente con la mochila en la mano, su madre había hecho su desayuno y se dispuso a comérselo mientras observaba que ella limpiaba lo que había utilizado para la comida. No era costumbre quedarse callada mientras comía, comenzó a decir sobre lo bien que se sentía de regresar a casa y de poder ver a sus amigos otra vez. Aunque su madre estaba harta de que todos los días dijera lo mismo, pero le tenía respeto a los comentarios de su hija: estaba emocionada¿había un problema con eso?

Sakuno terminó de comer y se lavó los dientes para salir de su casa y comenzar a ir a la preparatoria. Falta mencionar lo mucho que ha cambiado durante los últimos dos años, ahora tenía 15 años, ya pronto a los 16 y quería causar una buena impresión a los demás. Se detuvo en el camino nuevamente: "a los demás...¿o a él?" se preguntó antes de seguir con su camino, miró hacia el frente (ya que traía la vista al suelo) y observaba lo que había a su alrededor.

"Tanto tiempo y sigo así...2 largos años, capaz y nunca se acordó de mi...pero ¿porqué yo sí de él?" se dio un golpe ligero en la mejilla para que reaccionara y continuó su camino.

No tardó en llegar a la escuela y observar con detalle (un grupo de chicos nerds)...que...(un grupo de chicas fashion que se dedicaban a maquillarse)...volvió a detenerse..."no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui" ñ.n. En fin, suspiró mientras algunas miradas se le dirigían a ella, como si fuera extraña o no sé. Pero Sakuno pensó que sería peor el resultado. Le dio igual lo que pensaban y se dirigió hacia su salón. En el camino se topó con cierta pelirroja de cabello corto, rozando los hombros, y con algunas luces rubias, el mismo uniforme, delgada...se parecía mucho a...

.- ¿Tomoka?.- preguntó nerviosa Sakuno, la chica de enfrente se detuvo y viró su cabeza.

.- ¿Sakuno?.- preguntó ahora Tomoka después de unos segundos de analizar a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y corrieron a darse un abrazo...causaron algo de alboroto ya que los que estaban cerca (sobretodo los chicos) giraban su rostro para ver ¿quienes hacían tanto ruido, pero hubo quienes ni se movieron y siguieron con su rumbo.

En el salón...

.- ¡qué bueno amiga que ya estás aquí de regreso! no sabes cuánto te extrañé.- dijo Tomoka colocándose en un asiento vacío y Sakuno se colocó al lado.

.- Lo sé, yo también estoy muy contenta.- dijo Sakuno sonriendo ocasionando suspiros entre los jóvenes.

.- ¿Y cómo es América?.- preguntó Tomoka.

.- ¿A-América?.- se cuestionó para si con una ceja levantada.

.- Sí, ahí fuiste ¿o no? Eso me había dicho Horio¡qué cruel de tu parte en no avisarme! estuve súper molesta con eso.- dijo Tomoka haciendo ademanes de estar molesta

.- jijijiji.- rió nerviosa Sakuno, sí que su amiga había cambiado, incluso hasta su tono de hablar lo había 'modificado' de manera singular.

.- Oye amiga¿te parece si después de clases vamos de nuevo a las canchas de tenis como en los viejos tiempos? El príncipe Ryoma sigue en Seigaku.- dijo Tomoka con corazones en los ojos.

.- Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no veo a Ryoma¿tardará de nuevo en llegar al salón?.- preguntó curiosa pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para fingir que sonara como una pregunta inocente. Tomoka la miró.

.- ¿No sabes? Él no toca en este salón, es en el otro amiga, seguro no viste la lista de alumnos al llegar aquí.-

Sakuno negó mirando hacia su pupitre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado, un joven caminaba de un lado a otro como si nada le molestara en su camino hacia la escuela; estaba en el patio y algunas miradas le dirigían las compañeras de clase y conocidas. Pero ¿qué mas daba? seguro es su tonto club de fans, que ya lo tenían harto con sus porras. Ya no tenía sentido desde que Ryuzaki se fue. No es que le importara, pero en el fondo tenía que admitir, que, entre los ruidos latosos de esas chicas, prefería el sonrojo y el silencio de su amiga a quien fue la primera en conocer en primero de secundaria.

Traía pantalones negros, como todos los chicos, zapatos negros, camisa de botones manga larga blanca (claro que para esto, los primeros botones del cuello estaban desabrochados al igual que los puños), la corbata solo la traía colgada, no estaba conforme a las reglas, pero como dijo: le da igual. Y traía, junto con la mochila, el suéter de la escuela por un lado. Seguía con sus ojos dorados, como gato, lo cual causaba llamar muchísimo la atención y traía cabellera más larga, y desenmarañada, o como quien dice: sin peinar, pero no dejaba de ser liso. Apartado por un lado, y puntas por sin ningún lado.

Llegó junto al estanque donde se encontró con otro joven, pero era de cabellos castaños tirándole a naranja, que al igual que su amigo lo traía largo, pero más arreglado, y el uniforme como debe ser.

.- Hola Echizen¿te acabas de levantar?.- incluso la voz de Horio sonaba grave.

.- No molestes.- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en la banca mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba un par de dedos a la frente.

Risas de chicas fue lo que se escuchó al frente y Horio miró a Echizen.

.- Creo que ya tienes más admiradoras que cuando en secundaria; por cierto¿hoy tendrás práctica?.- preguntó Horio.

.- Sí.- respondió corto.

.- Oye Echizen...nunca me dijiste ¿porqué jugabas tenis en la escuela? Siempre pensé que lo hacías solo por jugar, pero al verte...bueno, en fin.-

.- ¿Qué?.- se preguntó Ryoma.

.- Nada, cuando te pregunto esto, me sales esquivando el tema y me dejas hablando solo, por eso mejor olvídalo. Creo que ya va a dar inicio las clases. Nos vemos Echizen, tenemos diferentes salones.- dijo Horio mientras se adentraba al instituto.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras seguía en el mismo estado, después tomó sus cosas con pesadez nuevamente, y siguió el camino al igual que el compañero antes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuno y Tomoka platicaron como nunca; lástima que la campana ya había sonado y daba por inicio las clases del primer día de preparatoria y llegó un maestro que empezó a hablar, de, lo que parecía ser: tontería y media.

Pasó apenas media hora y a chica de cabellos castaños rojizos, bostezó en silencio y hacia abajo, pero no lo suficiente para despistar al maestro que la sacó al pasillo por un instante, y casi hacia escándalo, salió malhumorada. Cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie mirando a la nada. Bueno, al menos así no era tan aburrido como escuchar al maestro de...¿qué materia?...bueno ¡la que sea!. Escuchó unos pasos y observó a su derecha a un joven que se acercaba con la mirada hacia abajo, de cabellos negros y destellos verdes oscuros.

"¿Podría ser...él?" se preguntó Sakuno cuando el joven se detuvo en frente de ella y reconoció los ojos de gato.

.- ¿Ryoma?.- preguntó Sakuno teniendo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Pero Ryoma no parecía haber entrado a la realidad, seguía sumido en pensamientos.

.- ¿Te conozco?.- preguntó Ryoma y Sakuno se quedó seria.

.- Vuelves a hacer la misma pregunta...hace años me preguntaste lo mismo¿lo recuerdas?.- dijo Sakuno mirando al suelo y después lo observó.

Ryoma traía los ojos hacia el techo, como tratando de recordar esa imagen...mmmmm...no...nada familiar.

.- Bah, no sé.- dijo Ryoma quien comenzaba a caminar otra vez por el pasillo.

Sakuno se quedó perpleja observando al joven retirarse...mas no lo iba a permitir...no¡no ahora que había vuelto!. Sakuno corrió, valiéndole gorro lo que dijera el profesor si salía al pasillo, pero tomó con sus manos su cabellera y llegó hasta donde Ryoma estaba, le tomó la ventaja colocándose frente a él, impidiendo el paso. Tenía una trenza por un lado mientras se hacía la otra como diera lugar. Aunque con poco éxito, ya que no traía liga para amarrar su cabellera lisa, por lo tanto sería como decir "¿qué caso tiene?". Pero había logrado conseguir la atención del chico, y eso no importaba. Ryoma la observó...ahora sí era familiar.

.- ¿Ahora sí¿Me ubicas o no?.- preguntó Sakuno radiante de felicidad.

Ryoma seguía visualizando la imagen frente a él...mmmm...pues, mientras lo hacía, la chica no estaba nada mal. Era hermosa, luego vino a la mente una niña de trenzas largas...que siempre, siempre era 'torpe' para el tenis. La cadera una más arriba que la otra, y el brazo lo sacaba de más.

.- Ryuzaki.- dijo Ryoma mientras la chica se acomodaba nuevamente su cabellera.

.- Siiii¿ya ves que sí me recuerdas? n.n .- dijo Sakuno feliz.

.- Ah...bye.- dijo Echizen dejando a Sakuno con un signo de interrogación. Observando cómo el chico entraba al salón 3-5 ya después no lo vio salir.

"Pero ¿quién se cree ese tonto? si yo quería platicar con él...bueno, es un testarudo, no se da cuenta de que lo sigo queriendo" pensó para sí la chica mientras daba vuelta a su salón y se colocaba frente a la puerta. Menos mal el maestro no lo notó...

.- RYUZAKI SAKUNO...-

"o al menos eso pensé"...ñ.n "nada mal para el primer día ¿no lo creen?"

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Notas: bueno este es mi primer fic de POT, ok, sean sinceros¿es patético? o ¿voy bien? díganme por favor¿cómo quieren que incluya en cuanto al personaje de Ryoma? ya que puede haber muchísimas formas de ponerle el carácter...bueno, los demás eso sí no, por que ya tengo mi idea en mente, espero que a lo largo del fic, les parezca agradable.

dejen notas por favor en "go".

sean felices, viva la paz!

atte. yo


	2. Sentir que la odio

Capítulo 2: La odio.

Ya dio el timbre de salida; para variar: castigada. Bueno, sólo fue una detención, debía salir 30 minutos después que los demás, pero como la encargada se quedó dormida, tomó con ligereza sus cosas y a puntitas salió del cuarto de detenciones. Dio un suspiro de agradecimiento de no ser capturada, pero para afirmar tal situación, dio un vistazo el salón. Definitivamente, más que dormida.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y habían alumnos guardando sus cosas en los casilleros, llegó al suyo respectivamente y comenzó a dar la combinación del casillero. Aunque tuvo problemas...no...no quiere...¡NO QUIERE ABRIR EL CASILLERO! (imagínense estilo chibi, con dientes afilados, crucitas en la frente y de manera exagerada tratando de abrirlo).

Se vio ahora una mano masculina que daba unos golpes al lado del casillero y en cuando a la acción, ocasionó reacción y se abrió limpio el casillero. Sakuno viró hacia la izquierda de donde provino la mano y se encontró con nada menos que con Syusuke. Lo reconoció enseguida por la carismática sonrisa que le obsequiaba...POR DIOS, Syusuke estaba muy cambiado, más varonil.

.- Fue mi casillero el año pasado. También me ocasionó problemas.- dijo Syusuke n.n

.- Gracias, ya iba a sacar la sierra eléctrica y obligar a abrir.- dijo en tono de burla ocasionando la risa en el joven.

.- Me das risa Sakuno¡has crecido mucho!.- dijo Syusuke abriendo sus ojos mostrando unos precioso ojos grises. Sakuno se sonrojó.

.- Lo mismo digo de ti, no te quedas atrás...sobre todo la altura n.n, cada vez me dejan más bajita u.u .-

.- ¿Vas a la práctica? O'chibi va a jugar.- dijo Syusuke animoso.

.- De hecho sí, quedé de verme con Tomoka ahí pero tuve detención por que, una: bostecé, y dos: por que me fui del pasillo indicado, así que...¿siempre te ponen así en evidencia?.-

.- ¿Quién, los maestros? La mayoría de las veces, aconsejo tener cuidado.- dijo Syusuke levantando el dedo índice como queriendo decir: atención, voy a hablar!

.- Seee claro...bueno¿vamos¿vas allá no?.- preguntó Sakuno curiosa tomando sus cosas y su mochila.

.- A las canchas, sí, la escolto señorita.- le ofreció un brazo que la joven la tomó sin preguntárselo 2 veces.

"Tal vez pareceré tonta, pero debo admitir que Syusuke está más que guapo, no me voy a negar esta oportunidad ¿cuando volverá a surgir¡quien sabe!...ojalá Ryoma fuera así, si fuera más amable, se vería...atractivo. Como lo es Syusuke"...o tal vez esté mas interesado en su tenis.- dijo esto último en voz alta

.- ¿Quién O'chibi? Ah, es de esperarse, sigue igual desde que te fuiste a América.-

.- Pero aún así, me gustaría que fuera más amable así como tú. No justifica el hecho de que siga siendo alguien desinteresado...- "diablos", habló de más; se puso roja como un tomate.

.- ¿Te sigue preocupando mucho no? Sabes Sakuno, no me lo tomes a mal, y sé que es el primer día, lo sé...pero, una chica tan linda como tú debe tener...otros pretendientes.- dijo Syusuke, cuando tornaron hacia la derecha hacia las canchas de atrás del edificio.

.- ¿Pretendientes?.- parpadeó un par de veces sin entender bien lo que le decía su acompañante.

.- Sí...otros chicos en mente, o que estén por ti¿me explico?.-

.- Ah, bueno, eso no lo sé¿cómo voy a saber que hay chicos tras de mi?.- dijo Sakuno en tono de 'OBVIO'.

.- Creí que toda chica lo sabía.- dijo Syusuke con interrogación en la frente.

.- En fin, bueno, ya llegamos.- señaló la joven y retiró del brazo de Syusuke su mano y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Tomoka.

Tomoka miraba con atención el juego, no despegaba la vista ni por un instante, estaban jugando Eiji e Inui mientras habían unos alumnos en las bancas...entre ellos: Ryoma. Syusuke llegó atrás de Sakuno y saludó a Tomoka. Ryoma los observó de lejos (ya que estaban del otro lado) y se cuestionó ¿porqué Syusuke estaba con Ryuzaki? "eso no me importa..." se llevó una mano y se arregló mejor la gorra pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de observar a la 'pareja' de enfrente.

Syusuke: "O'chibi, realmente eres un idiota por abandonar a tan linda mujer...pero bueno, te daré una manita amiga Sakuno".- pensó mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica; ésta no se quejó, al contrario, se sonrojó.

.- "y sigue sonrojándose...bah!".- pensó Ryoma y se acomodó la gorra hacia su frente, en señal de que no quería ver 'tal situación'.

Tomoka y Sakuno platicaban de lo bien que les iba por su vida mientras el joven al lado de Sakuno veía el partido de tenis muy muy entretenido. Sakuno observaba a Ryoma quien seguía en la misma pose...dios ¿será demasiado aburrido acaso? pensó por un momento algo entristecida pero no le tomó importancia, es el día uno, por lo tanto, algo pronto tiene qué suceder para hacerlo reaccionar. De alguna manera u otra.

.- Oye Sakuno...¿Sakuno¡SAKUNO!.- gritó Tomoka haciendo que su acompañante sólo se llevara sus dedos índices a los oídos antes del último grito y así no quedar sorda.

.- ¿Mande?.- dijo ya destapando sus oídos.

.- ¿Seguirás en el equipo de tenis? Me gustaría verte a ver si has progresado algo, que, no me lo tomes a mal amiga, pero...eras malísima. Seguro con el tiempo mejoraste ¿no es así?.- preguntó Tomoka interesada y sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

Sakuno quedó muda por un momento. ¿Qué debía decir¿Debía decir la vdd¿O era mejor conservar su secreto, pero al ver a su amiga con esa cara interesada y de inocencia, pensó que por lo menos a ella sí se lo podía decir, no era un asunto grave, pero tal vez sí ridículo.

.- Dejé el tenis hace 2 años Tomoka.- confesó solamente con la vista hacia abajo y en tono de murmullo.

.- ¿Que qué?.- preguntó Tomoka perpleja¿acaso escuchó bien?.

La otra joven observó a Syusuke que seguía posando su mano en el hombro de ella, ésta la retiró y dijo que las disculpara. Tomó la mano de Tomoka y la llevó algo lejos.

.- ¿Qué intentas decirme Sakuno?.-

.- Dejé el tenis por que tienes razón; en primer lugar siempre supe que era pésima en el tenis, pero a pesar de que mi entusiasmo me decía que continuara, nunca sentí mejorar en esto. Pero hallé talento...en...otra cosa.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Tomoka parpadeó un par de veces.

.- No entiendo¿qué es 'otra cosa'?.-

.- Pues, resulta que encontré que soy buena en gimnasia rítmica.- mencionó haciéndose cabizbaja.

.- Aaaaaaaaah ¿era eso? BIEN POR TI AMIGA, ME ALEGRA MUCHÍSIMO. bueno luego me dices los detalles, sigamos viendo al príncipe Ryoma, por que te recuerdo que sigo siendo la presidenta del club de fans, y déjame decirte que ahora son muchísimas sus seguidoras.- dijo esto guiñándole el ojo.

Pero en realidad, Sakuno sólo cerró los ojos, levantando una ceja y sonrojándose. A ella no le importaba ese maldito club.

OoOoOoOoOoO.

Pasó la hora de la práctica, y como siempre solía ahora hacerlo, Ryoma Echizen ganó nuevamente. Pero ya no lo hacía verse a sí mismo como para satisfacerse a sí mismo; y tampoco era lo suficiente para ganarle a su padre. ¡Diablos! pensó¿¿cómo es posible, que después de tanto entrenamiento aún no pueda conseguirlo?. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía; y la vez, el simple hecho de pensar que 'no entendía' lo hacía enfurecer. Guardó sus raquetas en la mochila respectiva. Y se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse. Notó que aún seguía Tomoka afuera gritando quien sabe qué cosas, pero no le importaba.

Llegó a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse, y a colocarse nuevamente el uniforme como en la mañana. Mientras se colocaba la camisa y abrochaba los botones, observó a su izquierda la llegada de Syusuke Fuji. Sonriendo como siempre. "¿Me pregunto si algún día le daré duro a su rostro y...tendría la misma cara estúpida que trae locas a las mujeres?" pensó sonriendo por dentro, pero dio paso a colocarse a su alrededor la corbata y sacar el saco y por último los zapatos.

.- O'chibi...buena jugada la de hoy, felicidades.- dijo Syusuke

.- Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo, aunque por dentro, no sentía nada de agradecimientos.

.- Oye Ryoma...¿podrías ayudarme en algo? es que tengo un problemita.- dijo Syusuke acercándose y sentándose en la banca mientras Ryoma cerraba con candado el locker correspondiente.

El príncipe volteó y se recargó en los casilleros, en señal de '¿qué pasa?'. Syusuke se quedó pensativo por un momento.

.- Bien¿tú conoces muy bien a Sakuno Ryuzaki no? sólo preguntarte ¿qué tipo de cosas le agradan mucho a ella?.- dijo Syusuke llevándose una mano a la barbilla 'pensativo', y por dentro sonriendo.

Ryoma sintió que algo lo vino previniendo; sintió como si estuviera viendo a un contrincante en un partido de tenis. (n/a¿qué no piensa en otra cosa? por dios! que se compre una vida entonces jajaj no se crean) Después de 'pensarlo'...

.- No lo sé.- dijo dando media vuelta.

.- Bueno, gracias de todas maneras O'chibi.- dijo Syusuke quedándose en las bancas.

Echizen Ryoma salió de los vestidores y se dirigió a casa; no sin antes mirar hacia ambos lados para ver si no estaba 'su tonto club de fans' y al no ver moros a la costa, sintió alivio: se iría tranquilo esta vez. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que le dijo Ryusuke, sentía como una basurita en el corazón. ¿Qué rayos?...¿qué rayos fue eso, se preguntaba una y otra vez; y no era por que no quisiera responder a la pregunta de Syusuke "ya que toda chica lo que sueña es con darle una flor", pero tampoco era por que sintiera algo por Sakuno...se detuvo. Pensó muy bien en las imágenes de ahora con las de antes y miró hacia el frente.

Una imagen de Sakuno con trenzas que trataba de jugar tenis, otra donde tomaban pontas; ahora las imágenes de una chica con una boina blanca, y hermoso rostro, cuerpo, "etc, etc, etc"...comenzó a caminar nuevamente con inquietud. Luego Ryusuke con su pregunta estúpida...y el recuerdo de que estaban juntos, él tomándola del hombro y ésta sonrojándose, como las veces en que lo hacía con él mientras platicaban, hizo sentirse ardido...no precisamente era interés...si no era interés. ¿Qué sería entonces?. ¿Amor?...no...lo dudaba mucho...jamás había estado enamorado de alguien...¿cariño¡menos, sintió perderse nuevamente. Se detuvo para mirar el atardecer y mirando hacia el parque, donde había una pequeña niña que no parecía contar con más de 5 años...largas trenzas pero su cabello de color rubio. Visualizó mucho esa imagen y la comparó con la quien pensaba...sintió deseos de pegarle con una pelota de tenis...definitivamente...ahora lo sabía:

.- "no sé por qué...pero siento...siento que la odio".- pensó mientras caminaba nuevamente.

**FIN DEL 2DO CAPITULO**

Notas: podrá sonar algo extraño, pero insisto, después tendrá mucho que ver con esto, se los prometo.

** Kisa Tsutaka**: muchas gracias por el comentario y te prometo que muy pronto habrá el tan esperado beso que esperas leer aquí.

**Shingryu Inazuma**: jajaja si ya sé, Ryoma es muy "expresivo" con la gente no? jajaj súper entendible con su 'silencio'. jajajajaja pero así lo amamos ¿no?

**Florencia:** pues en mi fic sí es permitido ser así de guapo para Ryoma jajajaj "es un hombre sexy" CLARO QUE SI!

**karlyta**: sip, quise hacer notar que Sakuno ya no es tan tímida y después pondré un capítulo sobre lo que le había pasado 2 años atrás; y también pondré uno de Ryoma.

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatar**i: ok, Ryoma no cambiará mucho al principio, pero después sí, TIENE QUÉ!

** Haine Otomiya**: muchas gracias por decirme que redacto muy bien mi historia, espero no te decepcione después, espero no desviarme, así que "ubícame" si me pierdo ¿sip? graicas por tus comentarios.

MIL GRACIAS POR ESTOS COMENTARIOS, me hacen feliz, jejejej bueno, dejen más comentarios, dándole click en "go".

Viva la paz.

Atte. Yo


	3. Tonta nube blanca

Capítulo 3: En tu mundo...Mi tonta nube blanca...

Nota: me he dado cuenta en los créditos que NO es SakuNO, es SAKURO! así que chequen el dato! por lo tanto corregiré el nombre, si estoy mal díganme, pero como lo tengo grabado ese episodio, decía "r" y no "n". 

Ok, pasemos el tiempo, digamos 3 semanas después. No habían mejorado mucho las cosas, ya que todo mundo conocía a todo mundo. En poco tiempo Sakuro volvió a integrarse a la escuela, no creyó hacerlo a tal rapidez, pero también se había convertido en la chica popular más bonita de la escuela, al igual que Tomoka, y otras chicas. Ryoma seguía siendo nombrado "Príncipe del Tennis", desde luego; su club de fans se había multiplicado al entrar a la preparatoria.

Estando en la escuela a la hora del receso, se ve una chica sentada en las bancas mirando hacia el patio donde ahora habían varios chicos jugando fútbol. No era común que jugaran ese deporte, pero tampoco era de otro mundo, después de todo, y que es la realidad: son hombres (n/a: no soy feminista ni nada jajaja no piensen mal pero es la vdd). Sakuro estaba otra vez con su típica boina blanca mientras miraba el partido tomando agua de una botella.

Al otro lado de donde estaban jugando los chicos, estaban otras bancas. Horio platicando con Ryoma aunque este no le prestara atención. El príncipe miraba hacia la chica...que ahora se le acercaba un joven de cabellos canela y ojos azules muy atractivo (según Tomoka) y sentía el estómago revuelto que tarde o temprano vomitaría, estaba seguro de hacerlo. Bueno, después de tres semanas, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al sentir odio por ella. Pero si no era odio ¿entonces qué sería? pero no le importaba mucho el tema como para ir a averiguarlo, además, estaba en su receso, en el 'descanso' de la escuela¿para qué rayos mortificarse?. Tomó de su Ponta y gozó lo último del receso.

Observó que alguien tomaba asiento frente a sí y observó de reojo quienes se acercaban a tomar plática. Un chico de cabellos largos y marrones, pero con las puntas hacia abajo, y sus facciones más maduras, otro de lentes de armazón grande negros al igual que el cabello y en medio un chico de cabellos negros sonriente y su carismática cara.

.- Hola Ryoma.- dijo Eiji animoso.

Ryoma sólo levantó las cejas en señal de saludo y continuó en su ponta.

.- Tezuka nos manda a que hoy practiquemos después de clases, así que no llegues tarde si no quieres correr 500 vueltas.- dijo Momoshiro con una gota en la cabeza.

.- ¿500?.- fue la pregunta de Horio mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

Inui levantó el dedo índice mientras se hacía reflejo en sus ojos:

.- Se refiere a que a como vamos avanzando de año, nos va aumentando la cantidad de vueltas que tenemos que dar, si antes eran 50 era por que estábamos en secundaria, cuando inició la preparatoria, inició con 200 y así sucesivamente.- dijo el chico intelectual mientras Horio se quedó con ojos cuadrados.

.- Ay, qué bueno que ya no estoy en eso.- dijo Horio sintiendo mareo; era apasionado al tenis, pero no para jugarlo.

.- Como sea, esperamos verte ahí niño. Aunque ya no eres un niño.- dijo Momoshiro sonriente.

.- Jah!.- fue la única expresión que dio el chico de cabellos negros.

.- ¿Qué no ese Syusuke?..- preguntó Eiji mirando hacia el otro lado del patio.

Efectivamente, Syusuke estaba con la linda Sakuro, obsequiándole una violeta y una rosa blanca, y abajo traía un listón uniéndolas de color negro. Sakuro estaba roja de la vergüenza pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba ¿feliz? Ryoma la observó de diferente manera, sintió su estómago revuelto otra vez, pero no era la comida ni la Ponta. Entonces ¿qué? Syusuke le estaba regalando algo a la chica que siempre lo había estado apoyando. No lo admitía pero lo sabía, así que por eso la inquietud era presente en él¿cómo no estarlo? ahora su pregunta era ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

.- Gracias Syusuke, pero ¿porqué el obsequio?.- preguntó Sakuro.

.- No sé, estaba por el centro ayer, y me acordé de ti que quise regalarte esto. Tómalo como buena amistad ¿de acuerdo? "espero que esto anime a O'chibi o si no, me doy por vencido en ayudarte Sakuro".- dijo y pensó el joven mientras a su propia derecha veía a sus compañeros observar la situación y pensó positivamente en que su 'plan' estaba de acuerdo a la perfección.

"Es extraño que me regalen este tipo de cosas, no me viene mal por que Syusuke es mi amigo, pero ¿porqué me regala flores¿no será que Syusuke...que yo le guste? Lo dudo, me acaba de decir que lo tome como buena amistad, por lo tanto...así será...ay Syusuke, por un momento pensé que tú y yo podríamos ser algo más, pero agradezco la aclaración" Pensó mientras sonreía y de un impulso, abrazó al joven y este devolvió el abrazo por inercia.

.- ¿Ustedes creen que Syusuke sienta algo por la nieta de sensei Ryuzaki?.- pensó en voz alta Eiji.

.- Hay muchas probabilidades; no doy por aclarado algo pero sí es posible, además no podemos negar que es una joven bonita.- dijo Inui

.- Sigo sin dejar de pensar que son algo más.- dijo Momoshiro.

.- Tonterías.- se escuchó una cuarta voz que provino del príncipe que traía la mirada hacia la mesa con los ojos cerrados tomando Ponta.

.- ¿De qué hablas Echizen?.- preguntó Inui.

.- Eso mismo quisiera yo saber.- dijo Horio interesándose más en el tema a fondo.

.- El hecho de que alguien regale un ramo de flores o una sola a una mujer o chica, no significa nada, al menos eso siempre lo he tenido presente en mi mundo.- dijo Ryoma

.- ¿En tu mundo? No entiendo.- dijo Horio como si la idea fuera tonta.

.- En mi mundo, tu mundo, en el de todos nosotros¿o no? Si tú regalas una flor a Tomoka...¿porqué más seria?.- preguntó Ryoma mirándolo fíjamente.

.- Creo que estoy viendo tu punto de vista, es cierto.- dijo Momoshiro mirando hacia el cielo sin expresión alguna, como imaginando el porqué de la reacción de Syusuke.

.- Pero es sólo una teoría Echizen, es un 90 seguro de que cuando un joven regala una flor a una muchacha es por algo más.- dijo Inui como sabelotodo.

.- Bueno, si es así¿entonces por qué no le regalas tú un ramo de flores a Sakuro mañana mismo?.- dijo Eiji sonriente.

.- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?.- preguntó Ryoma (aunque lo dijo de una manera 'le salió del alma')

.- Es un reto, para comprobar tu teoría, tendrás que hacerlo.-

.- De acuerdo.- dijo Ryoma sin tomarle importancia en el asunto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- ¿Syusuke Fuji te las dio? Vaya, qué detalle.- dijo Tomoka mientras tomaba las flores y las olía, y se recargaba en el casillero, era la hora de salida

.- Sí, lo sé, pero me dijo que lo tomara como obsequio de buena amistad¿tú crees?.- dijo Sakuro algo molesta, guardando sus libros

.- Parece que desearas lo contrario¿te está ocurriendo algo con Syusuke?.- mirando hacia el casillero.

.- Nada fuera de lo común, somos amigos, pero ¿flores¿y de un día para otro? es extraño.- dijo Sakuro mientras cerraba su casillero.

Tomoka entregó las flores a su dueña y se quedó pensativa.

.- Bueno, en sí tienes mucha razón, pero si él ya te aclaró las cosas, entonces, no te mal viajes.- dijo Tomoka

.- Pero ¿cómo no me voy a mal viajar? Syusuke es un joven guapísimo y pues...demuestra más interés que...Ryoma, además, dicen que cuando te regalan flores es por que le importas a esa persona y mucho.- dijo algo apenada.

.- Ay amiga, pues yo que tú, haría caso primero a Syusuke...mira, debe de haber otra manera de sus explicaciones...(observó la cara de su amiga un poco triste)...mira, ya sé...te ayudaré, iré con Syusuke y le preguntaré si le interesas en otro aspecto ¿de acuerdo?.-

.- Pero ¿no le dirás nada vdd?.-

.- ¿Cómo crees¿me crees capaz?.- dijo Tomoka en un aire que ni ella misma se creía.

.- Seee lo que digas ¬¬ .- dijo Sakuro mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

.- Nos vemos mañana, tengo varias cosas que hacer Sakuro, pero antes iré a ver a Fuji.- dijo Tomoka comenzando a correr dejando a su amiga atrás.

"Sí que se lo toma enserio su papel" pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar y en el camino se topó a Ryoma cerrando su casillero y éste observó a la chica, se quedaron observando por un tiempo. La chica observó la maleta que traía, y la reconoció enseguida.

.- ¿Práctica de tenis?.- le preguntó sonriendo.

.- Sí.- fue lo único que respondió mientras colgaba a su hombro y después la observó nuevamente.

Sakuro se quedó callada, la vdd es que tampoco estaba forzada a decirle algo más, así que estaba a punto de irse por su camino cuando Ryoma la detuvo en su camino.

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Sakuro.

.- Acompáñame.- dijo Ryoma...

"mas bien suena como a un mandato que a un favor...pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

.- Vale.- dijo Sakuro mientras Ryoma daba media vuelta y seguía con su camino y Sakuro lo acompañaba por detrás.

Llegaron a las canchas, ella se encontraba dentro de una y se sentó mientras Ryoma se iba a cambiar. Regresó con un short negro, como era ya de costumbre, junto con una playera de manga corta, era blanca y las mangas eran negras, y en medio decía "Seigaku", su típica gorra blanca era de esperarse al igual que sus pulseras deportivas. Llegó con Sakuro y se sentó a su lado. Tranquilidad era lo que pasaba por entre ellos.

.- ¿Se puede saber para qué me pediste que viniera contigo?.- preguntó una curiosa Sakuro.

.- Sólo quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo.- mintió Ryoma.

"No lo podré decir, pero extraño verla ahí observándome jugar, mientras que la otra tira de gritos".- pensó Ryoma mientras llegaban los demás.

Al poco rato fueron llegando de uno por uno, Syusuke, Tezuka, Oishi, Takeshi, Momoshiro, Eiji, Inui, Kaoru y también había llegado sensei Ryuzaki. La práctica comenzó como de costumbre y Ryoma observaba que había veces en que Syusuke le dirigía miradas hacia Sakuro y esta lo saludaba con la mano alegre con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Por qué siguen así?" se preguntó Ryoma mientras corría alrededor de las canchas

El tiempo pasó nuevamente y Sakuro regresó a casa pensativa y llegó a colocar las flores en un florero con agua. Sintió hermoso que alguien le diera un detalle parecido mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se tiraba a la cama. Syusuke Fuji...un joven realmente encantador; fue lo que se le vino por su mente en ese momento cuando dio un giro y creyó ver la imagen de Ryoma regalándole también algo a ella. La tristeza la invadió, seguía estando enamorada de él profundamente, y pensó si en algún decirle sus sentimientos. Pero era demasiado riesgoso, y no quería correrlo tampoco. Es solo que, con una flor, demuestras el interés hacia esa persona. Syusuke era un excelente amigo, y no se comparaba nada nada con Ryoma. ¿Qué fue lo que le atrajo él a ella? Su manera de ser, frío, directo, dañino a veces con sus comentarios...se quedó en shock "...sin sentimientos...una persona cautelosa...¿cómo puedes manipularla?..." Se levantó pensando...era cierto, Ryoma es cauteloso, y no expresa sus sentimientos de manera abierta. Recorgó que la había estado observando cuando Syusuke le obsequió las flores¿y si sintió celos?

Casi ríe ella misma con su propio comentario...POR DIOS...¿el príncipe del tenis teniendo celos?...jamás. Aunque sería un detalle muy lindo... ya que...

.- Las rosas simbolizan amor eterno...y las violetas la dulzura...- y con el alma, bajó a cenar con una sonrisa en los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuro fue una de las primeras en llegar a la escuela, su instinto (ay perrrrrdon jajaja), le había estado insistiendo en que algo pasaría ese día, aunque no sabía el porqué sentía ansiedad. Estaba muy inquieta y Tomoka llegó tranquila.

.- Hola Tomoka.- saludó

.- Sakuro...oye, ayer hablé con Syusuke...y pues, malas noticias, me dijo que tú solo eres para amistad solamente, y que lo lamentaba.- dijo Tomoka desanimada

Sakuro sintió que su corazón latía lentamente. "Vaya, qué decepción" pensó mientras se sentía hundirse...

.- ¿Es la primera vez que te rechaza un chico?.- preguntó Tomoka.

Sakuro negó con la cabeza.

.- Tampoco ha sido el segundo.- respondió Sakuro

.- No te desanimes chica.-

La chica de boina miraba hacia abajo algo apagada, y así siguió mientras pasaban las clases hasta que llegó el momento del receso y salió a tomarse su comida. Aunque estando abajo recordó que se le había olvidado su monedero así que regresó y su sorpresa fue ver que en su pupitre se encontraba un conjunto de 5 rosas blancas, y 5 violetas pero con un listón rojo a su alrededor. Se quedó sorprendida¿habrá sido Syusuke? Bueno le agradecería más tarde. Las tomó y las observó hasta que escuchó un par de tosidos pequeños.

.- Ejem...ejem...- fue lo que escuchó y volteó enseguida.

.- ¿Ryoma?.- preguntó la chica.

.- Espero te gusten.- dijo Ryoma mientras entraba al salón y miraba al techo.

Sakuro no dijo nada...sólo se sentía algo...tonta, y no sentía que ella a él no le importaba para nada. Tomó su monedero y vio que Ryoma estaba a punto de salir de clases.

.- No lo entiendo...¿primero Syusuke y luego tú? explícamelo por favor que no estoy entendiendo nada, o si no me mal viajo horrible.- dijo.

"Parece enfadada, ok, le diré la vdd"...

.- Sólo era para demostrar que el regalar unas flores no significa nada. Syusuke solo te las dio por que eres su amiga y yo cumplí con un reto que me hicieron ayer mismo. Así es como son las cosas.- dijo Ryoma con total sinceridad.

¿Cuál fue la reacción ahora de la chica?

"¿cómo puede ser posible? entonces Syusuke, estaba jugando conmigo desde un principio" sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero no solo por el hecho de haberse enterado de algo que...ya lo sabía. Sus ojos se humedecieron totalmente y tomó el ramo de flores que Ryoma le había obsequiado. El príncipe del tenis quedó perplejo al ver que los ojos de la chica estaban entre enojados y llorosos. La joven tomó los pétalos del ramo y los jaló con fuerza, pero Ryoma no hizo nada.

.- "Rosas para el amor eterno...violetas para la dulzura"...- dijo en forma de frase lo cual Ryoma no entendió 'el comentario'.

Salió Sakuro del salón murmurando nuevamente...

.- Yo y mi tonta nube blanca...-

FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO.

Notas: ok. siendo sincera creo que este capítulo me salió muy 'al ahí y se va' ¿no creen? bueno ustedes son mis críticos, así que les pido que hagan su trabajo. ¿voy bien o voy mal?

Por otro lado, quisiera agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por los comentarios que me han ido dejando en los otros 2 capítulos. Y muchísimas gracias, pero tengo poco tiempo jejejeje así que será en otra ocasión. Gracias a ustedes: Kisa Tsutaka Tomoyuki Sasaki Conti Haine Asakura Verito.S darkwolf Neko, etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, dejen más comentarios por favor.

Cuídense y que viva la paz.

Atte. Yo


	4. Realidades

Capítulo 4: Realidades.

Sakuno salió del salón con lágrimas en los ojos después de lo sucedido con Ryoma. Éste quedó en el salón cuando comprendió que por dentro de él sintió una basurita en el corazón y sentía raro el estómago. ¿Tan mal estuvo que fueran así las cosas? Ryoma salió y observó a la chica a mitad del pasillo con la mirada hacia abajo y observó que tropezaba de una manera muy torpe, ya que sus pies chocaron y eso provocó que cayera.

Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica. Se puso en cuclillas y observó que los cabellos de Sakuno cubrían su rostro; los apartó y notó el llanto de la joven. "¿cómo no? yo lo ocasioné" pensó Ryoma mientras veía el cuerpo en esa posición de la joven y quedó embelesado. Realmente era una hermosa mujer de casi 16 años.

.- Oye...lo siento.- murmuró Ryoma volviendo en sí y sonrojado, ofreciendo una mano a la joven para que se levante.

.- DÉJAME RYOMA.- dijo Sakuno haciéndose a un lado, pero el joven la tomó a fuerza de la mano y de los codos (osease: como dios le dio a entender) y la levantó con fuerza

Sakuno quedó sorprendida con la fuerza que la levantaba, en realidad se sintió como si fuera una pluma ligera; Ryoma no hizo mucho esfuerzo esperado y entre esfuerzos, el resultado fue que quedaron pegados. Se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban colocados cada quien, ella traía sus brazos en el pecho de él y él la traía sujetada por la cintura y espalda. Ambos con la respiración cortada y Sakuno con el cabello algo alborotado. Sintieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y estaban a pocos centímetros de los labios, pasaron algunos segundos y seguían así pero ahora recuperaron el aliento. Sakuno sintió deseos de pegarse más a su cuerpo pero se contuvo al ver que Ryoma comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos y los acomodó a su posición normal.

.- De verdad lo lamento; no pensé que con lo que te dije fuera a ponerte en ese estado, debo aprender a quedarme callado.- dijo Ryoma de una manera muy dulce.

.- Te has estado comportando muy extraño desde mi regreso; pero esto es el colmo Ryoma...por que siento...que ustedes están...jugando conmigo.- dijo Sakuno mirando a otro lado sintiendo que las lágrimas venían nuevamente.

Él la soltó y por inercia tomó a Sakuno por las mejillas ahora obligándolo a verlo.

.- No estoy jugando con nadie...- dijo Ryoma y después comenzó a explicarle el porqué de las flores aunque algo bajo ya que no sabía si hacer lo correcto en contárselo; pero al igual se lo dijo.

Quedaron viéndose cuando Ryoma terminó de explicarle y Sakuno sólo lo miró a los ojos. Sí, ahora no entendía nada nada de nada.

.- Se nota que tú no sabes mucho de chicas...- dijo Sakuno sonriendo algo y mirando al piso.

.- Mada mada dane.- dijo Ryoma cabizbajo

Sakuno rió un poco por el comentario y no se quedó con las firmes ganas de abrazarlo ahora sí, le pasó los brazos por el cuello dejándose columpiar un poco; al poco rato se separó.

.- Eres un tontito Ryoma; las flores son un modo de expresarte de vez en cuando. No siempre significará un 'nada' por mucho que sea así en tu mundo.-

.- Sigo sin entender.- dijo Ryoma con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza y parpadeando varias veces.

.- Luego lo sabrás, yo no puedo explicarte todo...está bien; te perdono por tu 'ignorancia' del tema.- dijo Sakuno dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue del lugar.

"Pensé que iba a ser más difícil...un momento...IGNORANCIA? ME ESTÁ DICIENDO IGNORANTE ¬¬ mmmmmmmmm" Se quejó Ryoma dirigiéndose también al patio donde estaban en lo poco que quedaba del receso.

Saliendo del lugar observó a sus amigos que lo esperaban para que le dijera lo que había pasado sin embargo, prefirió decir solamente un "no molesten" ya que quería guardárselo solo para él y se sentó mirando hacia el frente observando ahora hacia una chica de cabellos lisos castaños que estaba junto a un grupo de chicas platicando y sonriente como siempre. "Es hermosa" pensó el joven...

.- ¿Echizen? ¿Echizen?...ECHIZEN...- gritaba Horio desde su izquierda pasando una mano por los ojos dorados.

Ryoma levantó su mano izquierda y cerró en un puño (aún mirando a Sakuno) Horio cerró los ojos esperando ser golpeado pero no fue así ya que observó que Ryoma se pegaba a sí mismo en la mejilla. Después movió su cabeza lado a lado como 'reaccionando' y miró a Horio.

.- ¿Qué?.- dijo Ryoma

.- Te quedaste callado observando a Ryuzaki.- dijo Horio con picardía y Ryoma sólo llevó una mano atrás de su cabeza y se rascó nervioso.

.- Sí, bueno...pensaba en ella mientras la veía; no lo menciones Horio y ya no molestes.- dijo Ryoma virando hacia otro lado y se levantó para comprar una lata de Ponta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Sakuno...tardaste mucho en el salón por tu monedero y no has comprado de comer ¿platicamos mientras vamos a la cafetería?.- preguntó Tomoka algo preocupada.

.- Gracias Tomoka, pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar sobre eso, y sí, es de Ryoma...-

.- ¿Del príncipe? ¿Te hizo algo? Por que de ser así, tendrá que vérselas con la presidenta de su club de admiradoras.- dijo Tomoka algo molesta.

.- ñn olvídalo Tomoka, vamos mejor a comprar algo que muero de hambre.- dijo Sakuno tomando el brazo de Tomoka y se fueron juntas riéndose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sonó el timbre indicando que el receso había terminado y habían vuelto a clases; tocaba compartir la clase de química en el laboratorio el salón de Sakuno y Ryoma; los equipos estaban por parejas y traían puestas batas blancas, guantes y lentes transparentes. Aquí Sakuno se había colocado su cabellera larga en una alta coleta con algunos mechones fuera de su lugar. Ryoma que estaba a unos cuantos lugares hacia atrás, la veía consecutivamente, y cada vez que podía.

.- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?.- preguntó Ryoma a Horio.

.- No sé, lo que está en el pizarrón se me complica un poco, pero por lo visto tú estás más entretenido que yo.- dijo Horio haciendo una mueca.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

.- Echizen, no soy tonto, sé que te gusta Ryuzaki; ¿no es así?.- dijo Horio y Ryoma no decía nada.

.- Me llama la atención.- fue lo único que respondió Ryoma.

Se preguntarán el porqué Ryoma dice este tipo de cosas a Horio, pero ha medida que ha pasado el tiempo en la escuela, Horio ha sido su mejor amigo y el único en que podía confiar, por lo tanto cada vez que Horio tenía observaciones con resultado positivo, prefería solamente por decir su respuesta en señal de que tiene razón.

.- Vaya, bueno pues; es una niña muy bonita...además; he escuchado rumores de que serían la pareja "más linda de la escuela" claro que se ha dado a entender de que Syusuke Fuji también quiere con ella, aunque también se están aclarando las cosas con ese tema.- dijo Horio añadiendo unos polvos azules a los tubos de ensayo.

Ryoma estaba tomando el microscopio y observaba por la lente y al escuchar esto último miró a su amigo quien traía una sonrisita malévola con los ojos cerrados. Probablemente imaginándose haciendo un veneno para conquistar el mundo, jeh! qué truco tan gastado, pensó Ryoma y siguió con su mirada tras la lente del microscopio cuando sintió que Horio le pegaba al codo.

.- Auch! ¿qué?.- se quejó Ryoma y Horio sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que mirara hacia su izquierda.

Ryoma obedeció la orden de su amigo y observó que Sakuno estaba tratando de alcanzar más tubos de ensayo que se encontraban en la repisa de madera del lugar; sólo que para eso necesitaba un banco para alcanzar. Ryoma se acercó y las tomó con facilidad y se las entregó y volvió a lo suyo.

.- Gracias Ryoma.- le sonrió tiernamente y Ryoma sólo bajó ligeramente la cabeza y se retiró la joven.

.- Ay, qué galán!.- dijo Horio imitando la voz de una chica que no le salió muy bien y recibió un golpe en el hombro y se rió ante la reacción de su amigo que sonreía también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las canchas de tenis se encontraban Kaoru, Momoshiro, Eiji y Syusuke preparándose para irse del entrenamiento. Syusuke se encontraba algo pensativo mientras tomaba agua de su botella y se limpiaba la frente con la mano libre con una toalla facial y se relajaba. Momoshiro y Eiji conversaban mientras Kaoru se colocaba su maleta en el hombro para irse cuando Sadaharu.

.- Te está faltando ahora coordinar la distancia que quieres llegar con el tiro de la serpiente Kaoru.- dijo Sadaharu mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde su jugo especial

Kaoru, Eiji, Momoshiro y Syusuke se pusieron azules y se levantaron como pudieron para irse de las canchas mientras que el joven arreglaba sus lentes y comenzaba a reírse ligeramente malévolo. Syusuke caminaba un poco distraído cuando topó con Oishi. Este apenas iba al entrenamiento pero al ver a su amigo distraído...

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó y observó los ojos azules de su amigo.

.- Nada...pensando un poco.- mencionó Syusuke sin su habitual sonrisa

.- Eso dices tú, pero yo diría que sí te pasa algo...pero en fin, estaré entrenando por si quieres hablar.- fue lo único que dijo Oishi mientras calentaba los brazos.

Syusuke suspiró y se sentó en la primera banca que vio y miró al cielo. El sol no estaba tan fuerte como en otros días pero el viento estaba caliente; normal de un día de verano. Cerró los ojos y se vino invadiendo una imagen de una chica de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provocó que abriera sus ojos de par en par.

.- Sakuno...- murmuró mientras daba otro suspiro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo esto lo había hecho con el fin de ayudarla a ella un poco con O'chibi, y...sin embargo; se le vinieron las cosas al revés. Pero ¿cómo lo iba a negar? era una niña encantadora...no, niña no: joven...casi una mujer. Tal vez había quedado impresionado con la mente de ella; una manera distinta de pensar a la suya.

.- "y aún así no dejé de pensar en ella en todo el día...O'chibi le entregó el ramo y desde entonces ya no supe de ella".- se dijo a sí mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.- Tomoka ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa después del entrenamiento?.- preguntó Sakuno tomando sus cosas y cerrando el casillero.

.- Sí, está bien...pero ¿qué te ocurre? ¿quieres hablarme de algo?.- dijo Tomoka preocupada por su amiga.

.- No es nada grave, pero sí te quiero comentar un par de cositas; vamos, se hará tarde.- dijo Sakuno y esperó a que Tomoka guardara sus cosas, cerró el casillero y se fueron juntas sin decir nada.

En el camino Tomoka comenzó a platicar sobre Horio, ya que en la clase de química Tomoka se había 'atorado' con el procedimiento y tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo el ejercicio. Horio le ayudó incluso hasta con los materiales con los que estaban trabajando...a pesar de que Tomoka se veía entusiasmada con lo que le estaba diciendo, Sakuno viró su vista hasta un chico que estaba cerrando el casillero y la observó con Tomoka. Sonrió y después caminó hasta la salida para dirigirse a las canchas.

.- Sakuno ¿me estás prestando atención?.-

.- Sí Tomoka.- dijo Sakuno poniéndose colorada.

.- Eso pensé, mira, el príncipe Ryoma está frente a nosotras, vamos.- dijo Tomoka tomando el brazo a su amiga y comenzó a correr feliz.

.- ¡Tomoka, me lastimas!.- dijo Sakuno pero a su amiga le dio igual.

.- PRÍNCIPE RYOMA...PRÍNCIPE.- gritó.

Y por primera vez en la vida de Tomoka: Ryoma viró su rostro y se detuvo...Aunque Ryoma no lo hacía por ella, sino por Sakuno que estaba por los aires debido a la fuerza de su amiga, cuando llegaron Sakuno se sobaba el hombro.

.- Gracias por el paseo.- dijo algo molesta pero Tomoka veía a Ryoma.

.- ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy príncipe? De ser así, venimos a apoyarte y a que te superes como jugador titular. Sé que algún día llegarás a ser capitán del equipo de Seigaku.- dijo Tomoka feliz

.- No me interesa ser el capitán.- dijo Ryoma dando media vuelta, pero antes de seguir con su camino dio una última mirada a Sakuno y le sonrió con una mueca y continuó.

.- Se le ha visto muy extraño al príncipe ultimamente, ¿qué le pasará?.- dijo Tomoka en voz baja.

.- No lo sé, yo también lo he estado notando. Pero qué más da.- dijo Sakuno

FIN DEL 4TO CAPITULO.

Notas: no sé por qué este capítulo no me gustó para nada, lo siento muy equis...mmmmmmmmmmmmm bueno intentaré pensar mejor con lo que quiero decir por que si no, me doy un tiro...o como dice un amigo "cuello" jajajajajaj todo mal xD, del nabo. pero bueno díganme ustedes si voy bien o mal por favor.

les prometo que continuaré pronto, con la universidad se me ha juntado todo y pues esto lo intento poner como un caso que me está pasando a mi. pero no pensé que fuera difícil.

bueno, dejen comentarios. ONEGAI!

atte. yo


	5. Para el 31 de octubre

_Notas: no pues mira Horion L. Potter, no te sabría decir el significado de lo que es 'dane', tengo entendido que Ryoma dice "mada mada dane(dame)" queriendo decir 'todavía te falta mucho' o bien 'todavía me falta mucho'. Pero en sí etimológicamente no te podría dar el significado. Y pues, jejejeje no sé si pondré a Syusuke solito como perrito, y no sé, quizás Tomoka y Horio sean algo. _

**Capítulo 5: 31 de octubre**

Residencia Echizen. Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban en la pieza del comedor, Nanako lavaba los platos mientras que Nanjiroh y su esposa salieron de la casa. Tanto él como ella con una pila de libros a los costados de la mesa, y Sakuno traía un lápiz en la mano que no dejaba de moverlo hacia arriba y abajo algo desesperada. Ryoma sólo optaba por leer una enciclopedia y apuntaba lo importante que encontraba de significado a algunas palabras...su mano izquierda, con la que escribía...vendada...pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana...29 de octubre.

FLASH BACK

Ahora era su costumbre levantarse temprano pero como siempre la mismas 'garras' de ropa (jajaja así les dice mi mamá a los desfajados xx osea los que tienen la camisa por fuera del pantalón) y llegó rascándose la cabeza algo desorientado. Lo curioso es que la escuela parecía alborotada, pero ¿porqué? no había nada en especial ¿o si? Pero no se iba a molestar en ocuparse de ello cuando vio que una joven de su salón se le acercaba, traía cabellera rojo con reflejos morados y ojos en un intenso color azul (falsos por supuesto)...Pero no dejaba de ser hermosa: Akai Yotsuba (nota: prohibido usar ese nick por que soy yo ¬¬ ok? muajajajaj) era una de las populares de escuela y por primera vez se le había acercado a Ryoma mientras varias chicas veían curiosas con lo que iba a suceder.

.- Hola Ryoma...- dijo Akai fingiendo DEMASIADO la voz inocente y Roma se detuvo al ver que le hablaban.

.- ...?...- no dijo nada el joven.

.- ¿Tienes con quien ir al baile de Halloween este viernes 31?.- preguntó Akai acercándose peligrosamente.

.- ¿eh...y eso con qué se come o qué?.- dijo Ryoma mientras varias chicas se quedaban boquiabiertas. Ryoma siguió su camino mientras Akai se quedó congelada y humillada.

"¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?" se quedó pensando cuando su respuesta se le vino al frente, al notar que alguien le llegó por la espalda y le mostraba un cartel que estaba todo de negro y con letras en naranja..."Baile de Halloween organizado por la mesa estudiantil de la preparatoria Seigaku...dará lugar en el gimnasio este viernes a partir de las 9:00 en adelante. Obligatorio traer pareja y disfraz". Después de lo leído; era como que el viento sopló y nadie se movía.

.- ¿Qué piensas Echizen?.- preguntó Horio colocándose ya enfrente de su amigo tomando el cartel y enrollándolo.

.- No es obligatorio el baile.- dijo Ryoma comenzando a ir hacia el salón.

.- No me refería a eso ¿sabes?...escuché el rumor de que rechazaste a Akai Yotsuba...es mas, ni la dejaste hablar.- dijo Horio sonriendo a su amigo.

.- ¿Y qué sí lo hice? Da lo mismo, además, jamás me ha hablado como para que la 'acompañe' al baile.- dijo Ryoma secamente.

.- Sí estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿piensas ir?- preguntó Horio impidiendo el paso a su amigo para entrar a su salón correspondiente. Ryoma se quedó pensando un poco.

.- No.- dijo pero Horio lo detuvo.

.- Escucha; Ryuzaki aún no tiene con quién ir, le acabo de preguntar cuando llegamos a la escuela...¿porqué no la invitas?.- mencionó Horio en voz baja guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

Ryoma quedó en seco...¿será cierto que Sakuno no tenga pareja? probablemente ya la tenga, fue lo primero que pensó.

.- Oh-oh, ahi viene, es tu turno ahora...ve.- y empujándolo, Ryoma fue a dar hasta Sakuno y cayó sobre ella pero cuando dieron al suelo, él rodó para que ella quedara encima de él y así no le pasara nada.

Tomoka se tapó la boca; tomó la mano a su amiga pero ésta antes de verla dio una mirada a Ryoma quien éste estaba sonrojado, se levantó y Ryoma se levantó también.

.- ¿Estás bien príncipe Ryoma?.- preguntó Tomoka al ver lo sonrojado de Ryoma.

.-...estem...seeee.- dijo Ryoma observándola pero después miró a Sakuno con los ojos abiertos como que esperando a que ella también le dijera algo.

.- ¡Qué bien!.- dijo Sakuno

.- Horio tonto, ¿porqué hiciste eso? pudiste lastimar a mi amiga y al príncipe.- dijo Tomoka indignada.

.- Bah! no es para tanto...bueno, Tomoka ¿me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas? es que tengo algunas dudas.- dijo Horio como pretexto para dejar a Ryoma y a Sakuno sólos.

La chica asintió y entró al salón con su compañero y se perdieron de vista; Sakuno miró el suelo y Ryoma observó los casilleros que se encontraban a su derecha, observando a chicos y chicas pasar. Aún faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases.

.- ¿No te lastimaste?.- preguntó Sakuno algo tímida pero directo a los ojos de gato.

.- Para nada, ¿pero tú?.- dijo Ryoma bajo 100 interesado

.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto Ryoma...oye, discúlpame pero tengo que ir a mi casillero, lo siento.- dijo Sakuno pero antes de que se fuera sintió que Ryoma la sujetaba por el brazo con la excusa de...

.- Te acompaño.- fue lo que le dijo

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Había pasado la mitad del día y Ryoma no había conseguido todavía en preguntarle a Sakuno si ya tenía pareja de baile; observó hacia la ventana con una mano sostenía la cabeza y fue cuando el maestro le ordenó salir del salón hacia el pasillo sosteniendo una cubeta llena de agua.

.- Para variar.- dijo Ryoma cuando observó que Tomoka salía del salón siguiente y al verlo se puso a reír.

.- ¿Tú aquí?.- preguntó una divertida Tomoka y Ryoma cerró los ojos asintiendo.

Se detuvo a su lado.

.- Príncipe Ryoma ¿invitarás a alguien al baile de Halloween?.- preguntó Tomoka aunque no ansiando en ser invitada.

.- (pensando: a Sakuno)...no...- dijo Ryoma

.- ¿Pero por qué? suena divertido, ¿o tal vez no encuentras pareja?.-

.- "no sé si ya la tenga" no sé.- respondió

.- Horio me pidió que fuera con él, no sé si aceptar su propuesta por que también me han preguntado más chicos...- dijo Tomoka y Ryoma la observó

.- ¿Horio te preguntó?.- sorprendido por su amigo, Tomoka asintió feliz

.- De ser así te diría que fueras conmigo príncipe, pero ¿por qué no le preguntas a Sakuno? No tiene pareja y ha estado rechazando a muchos chicos.- dijo Tomoka algo preocupada pero sabiendo perfectamente que quería llegar al clavo para que Ryoma aceptara.

.- ¿Con ella?...bueno...no...no me gusta bailar.- dijo Ryoma volviendo en sí.

.- Bien, sólo te estaba sugiriendo con quién ir, pero si no quieres, qué aguafiestas...ni hablar, no te haré cambiar de opinión, nos vemos Príncipe...no tengo mucho tiempo para platicar, adiós.- dijo Tomoka dirigiéndose al baño.

.- "a si que no tiene pareja...sin embargo no sé, no soy de esos chicos que invitan a chicas a salir, pero de alguna manera tendré que preguntarle...o si no se me acaban las candidatas...¬¬ aunque dudo que exista otra además de Sakuno".-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Receso y estando en el patio principal. Ryoma tomando Ponta, con los amigos de siempre...sentados en la banca de siempre...era común verlos ahí desde inicio de clases, así que nadie se quejaba.

.- ¿Y bien, ya le preguntaste?.- preguntó Horio dándole una mordida a su lonche

.- ...no...- dijo Ryoma observando al frente a la joven que estaba con una manzana en la mano

_(Por su parte Rika, una de las amigas de Sakuno..._

_.- Sakuno...Ryoma te está viendo...- dijo levemente y Sakuno viró su rostro y le sonrió, se volteó pero Tomoka observaba al príncipe del tenis._

_Ryoma iba a tomar Ponta sólo que falló y tiró un poco por estar babeando por la joven. Sakuno al ver esto al igual que sus amigas rieron un poco.)_

.- Debes apresurarte amigo...Syusuke va en camino a preguntarle.- dijo Horio señalando al titular que iba en dirección a Sakuno.

Syusuke le murmuró cosas al oído y Sakuno asintió, se fueron un poco alejados de donde estaban y se perdieron de vista después. Horio tragó saliva al oír que algo se apretaba. Observó que su amigo por inercia al coraje y ¿celos? apretó la lata de Ponta y tirando lo último que tenía de contenido.

.- ¿O'chibi? ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Momoshiro al ver que la mano de su compañero sangraba algo

Ryoma miro su mano...se percató que apretó demasiado la lata que algunos picos quedaron muy por de fuera y le lastimaron un poco. Ni hablar, se fue a la enfermería aunque estaba seguro de que estaba en perfectas condiciones. En el camino encontró a Syusuke y a Sakuno platicando, ella le sonreía y sin embargo, se despidieron. Syusuke tomó el otro camino y Sakuno venía a su dirección.

.- Hola Ryoma.- dijo Sakuno como siempre saludaba.

.- ¿Qué hacías con él?.- preguntó Ryoma aunque no de manera molesta

.- Me invitó al baile de halloween...- se quedó callada sonrojándose

.- Ah...¿y qué le respondiste?.- preguntó Ryoma mirando a otro lado

.- No...pero no por que no me agrade su presencia...Ryoma..¡estás sangrando!...- dijo Sakuno horrorizada

.- No es nada, fue una lata que apreté en momento de coraje.-

.- Debemos ir a la enfermería, ven.- dijo Sakuno colocándose detrás de Ryoma y empujándolo hasta la enfermería.

Después de 10 minutos, el joven salió con la mano vendada...irónico, pensar que él decía estar en perfectas condiciones, resultó que las heridas estaban algo profundas y necesitaban atención. Sakuno salió murmurando cosas como "¡qué barbaridad que una lata haga tanto!" y cosas por el estilo pero Ryoma le daba igual la cantidad de daño que se había hecho ya que le gustaba mucho que Sakuno lo cuidara tanto.

.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- dijo Sakuno observando la mano vendada de Ryoma

.- Ok.- dijo Ryoma "vaya, ¿para qué cuidar de una mujer cuando ella cuida de ti?" sonrió Ryoma al pensar en esa frase.

Se detuvieron antes de salir del edificio...era el momento perfecto para invitarla al baile y al parecer ella también lo esperaba...lo ansiaba que le dijera algo. Pero no fue así, una vez más Ryoma Echizen había fallado saliendo del edificio, pero al igual agradeciendo a la joven.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se encontraban haciendo el trabajo de la clase de mañana, estaban buscando información sobre química cuando Ryoma comenzó a ver a la joven desesperada. De vez en cuando daba ligeros golpes a la mesa por no encontrar la información deseada. Nanako había terminado en la pieza del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación.

.- ¿No has encontrado nada?.- preguntó Ryoma

.- Esto es tu culpa...no deberíamos de dar clase mañana si no fuera por que en química comenzaste a aventarme bolitas de papel.- dijo Sakuno dando cascadas de lágrimas (estilo anime)

.- Oye estaba aburrido (nota: vaya excusa jajaj! suele suceder xD) pero bueno, tampoco sería así si no me hubieras seguido el juego.- dijo Ryoma sonriendo y la joven sólo lo observó.

Seguido por un maullido que provino del otro lado de la habitación; Sakuno observó a Karupin...la mascota de Ryoma. Lo tomó entre brazos y lo subió a la mesa, Ryoma siguió escribiendo.

.- Aprecias mucho a tu gato...¿recuerdas que en 1ero de secundaria creías haberlo perdido?.- dijo Sakuno

Ryoma se acordó y vino una risita al joven que hizo que la joven lo notara más de cerca. Recordando cómo Momoshiro lo trajo a su casa y de agradecimiento jugaron un partido de tenis.

.- "El que sólo se ríe...de sus travesuras se acuerda".- dijo Sakuno acariciando a Karupin.

.- No hice travesuras esa vez...sí me preocupé por mi querido amigo...-

.- Eso lo pude ver ese día...Ryoma...¿no vas a preguntarme...si voy a ir al baile de halloween?.- dijo Sakuno sacando de quicio a Ryoma

Ryoma la observó.

.- Mi mano sigue mejor...- dijo Sakuno y esta tuvo ojos en forma de espiral.

.- ¿Eh?.-

.- En forma de agradecimiento, ¿qui-er-esir-con-mig-o?.- dijo Ryoma aunque con mucho esfuerzo para que se le salieran las palabras de la boca.

.- ¿Qué?.- se quedó extrañada Sakuno

.- No me hagas repetirlo por favor.- dijo Ryoma en forma de darse de cabezazos en la mesa

.- Te juro que no escuché nada.- Sakuno inclinó su rostro para mirarlo mejor a los ojos.

.- Está bien (tomó aire) ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile?.- Ryoma se sonrojó

Sakuno quedó sorprendida a tan repentina pregunta; pensar que en toda la mañana había estado deseando el momento en que se diera ésa pregunta, pero valió la pena esperar y rechazar a tantos jóvenes...incluyendo a Syusuke; por un momento le iba a decir el sí por que pensó que Ryoma no se iba a animar a llevarla pero ya vio que 'el que persevera alcanza'.

.- Claro que sí no sabes cuánto esperé a que me invitaras.- dijo Sakuno

.- ¿A qué te refieres?.- le sonrió el joven

.- Rechacé a todos ellos...por ti.- dijo Sakuno

Se observaron por unos momentos cuando siguieron en su trabajo. Aunque claro que la chica sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, por fin iría al baile...al baile con su príncipe.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5TO.

Notas: ok ok, lo admito que me estoy retrasando bastante, nomás no me golpeen...el próximo capítulo CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAAAAN el baile de halloween sé que les gustara muchísimo jajajajajaa, pero nimodo, hay que esperarlo, y descuiden no los haré sufrir tanto :p

neee no se crean, luego lo pondré.

atte. YO mera


End file.
